This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a cover for the enclosure that houses the outside heat exchanger of what is known as a "split" vapor compression air conditioning or heat pump system.
In a split air conditioning system, one of the air-to-refrigerant heat exchangers of the system is located outside the space (usually outside the building) to be conditioned. The outside heat exchanger is usually contained in an enclosure. A fan in the enclosure forces a flow of air through the heat exchanger to promote heat transfer between the air and the refrigerant. The outside enclosure usually has a cover that serves to provide structural strength to the enclosure, prevent debris and direct rain and snow entry as well as perform other functions.
The outside enclosure usually contains the system compressor as well as a heat exchanger. The presence of the compressor and the heat exchanger fan and motor usually results in certain other system components such as controllers, switches, sensors and the like being located on or in the outside enclosure. These components may be located in a box mounted on or near the outside of the enclosure or in the interior of the enclosure with the compressor.
Advances in materials technology and fabrication techniques have led to the use of plastics in a wide variety of new applications. Modern plastics can be strong, durable, damage resistant, lightweight and competitive in manufacturing cost with other materials. Moreover, the ability to easily mold plastic material has enabled the production of components in complex shapes that have previously been difficult and uneconomical to manufacture.